


i was born sick (but i love it)

by sundaystorm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystorm/pseuds/sundaystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura x Carmilla ficlet. Canon-ish set after episode 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was born sick (but i love it)

Laura reminds her of art.

There was a time when Carmilla believed that people could fall in love with anyone if they stared at them long enough. Picking up on people’s little quirks and traits could be endearing. She had a phase a long time ago when she decided that she wanted to be an artist. It was one of the perks of being a vampire, having more than enough free time to do whatever she wanted.

Carmilla dabbled into drawing, and painting, and everything she could get her hands on. It didn’t last, of course. Carmilla had obligations with her mother, and she lost interest in it quickly, anyway.

But Laura reminds her of it.

Carmilla knows that she shouldn’t notice certain things about her roommate. Like the way she always,  _always_ , looks down and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear whenever she’s nervous or embarrassed. Or the way her nose scrunches, making her look even younger, whenever she’s frustrated and angry. Or the way she can’t stay in a still position when she’s reading a book—though she figured that wasn’t particularly a ‘Laura thing’, but a ‘human thing’. And Carmilla stares at her more than she lets on. Not in a creepy vampire-staring-at-humanpet-sleep kinda way. She’s fascinated with the smaller girl’s body language; completely enticed by every single move.

"Do I have something on my face or what?" Laura asks. Carmilla blinks several times and her chest expands slightly; human reflexes of some sort. She shakes her head and looks back down to the book she’s supposed to be reading.

If you ask Carmilla, the trip to the library was pointless, at least so far. They end up with more books than she ever imagined she would have to store in a shared dorm room, and they aren’t reading them fast enough for them to figure out what the heck is going on with the missing girls.

And honestly, the last thing she wants to do is think that this could possibly be the same thing that happened to Ell.

So she focuses the little energy she has left on Laura.

Laura inadvertently licking her lips, and then the tip of her index finger to turn around the pages of the books. Laura frowning whenever she doesn’t understand something. Laura looking back and forth between her book and her cellphone to see if LaFontaine or Perry messaged her. She’s probably hoping that Danny texts her too.

Carmilla shakes her head, still pretending to read. Of course the only two people she’s ever loved are either dead or far too good for her.

But Laura doesn’t think she’s a monster. She knows the truth about her, about her terrible past and all the horrible things she’s done because Mother asked her, and she’s still there. Laura cares about her, and maybe that’s what keeps pulling Carmilla in. What keeps pulling her towards Laura and away from painful memories.

"Seriously, Carmilla? What’s wrong with you? I’m tired too, but we have to finish reading these, okay? I know you don’t really care or want to get involved with the Dean, but can you please read to see if you find anything helpful?  _Please_. For me.”

And that’s all it takes.

Laura  _is_  art. Beautiful, aggressive, usually misunderstood, but…that’s all Carmilla needs anyway.

"Sure thing, cupcake."

There’s a spark in her eyes that wasn’t there a few minutes ago, but Carmilla doubts Laura even notices it’s because of her.

(Laura notices.)


End file.
